vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
The Glossary of Terms denotes common words and phrases used within the series and on the Wiki. This includes objects, creatures, and locations. For a list of characters, see the characters category. A *'Alien': Any creature not native to Earth. *'Altea': A planet destroyed 10,000 years ago. Home of the Alteans. *'Altean': A native resident of Altea. *'Altean Empire': The oppressive empire created by an "Allura" in an Alternate Reality. *'Alternate Reality': One of infinite possible realities to exist aside from the core reality of the Series. *'Arena': The gladiatorial ring where slaves fight for Zarkon's entertainment. *'Arus': A planet that the Castle of Lions rested on for 10,000 years. Home of the Arusians. *'Arusian': A native resident of Arus. B *'Balmera': A massive petrified creature that has become a living planet. Home of the Balmerans. *'Balmeran': A native resident of a Balmera. *'Barrier Crystal': Crystals used in the Castle of Lions to generate the Castle's particle barrier. *'Beta Traz': A prison operated by the Galra Empire and used to hold Slav. *'Blade of Marmora': A rebel faction led by Kolivan seeking to end Zarkon's rule. *'Bluve': A planet in the Karthulian System covered in ice blizzards and blue crystals. Used for training by the Blue Paladin. *'Bridge': The command center of a large spacecraft from where it is piloted. C *'Castle of Lions': A large Altean spacecraft piloted by Allura and Coran. Houses the Voltron Lions. *'Castleship': A spacecraft that acts as a support and transport ship as well as a castle. *'Central Command': The home base of the Galra Empire. *'Central Command Ship': The main spacecraft used by Zarkon to govern the Galra Empire. *Clanmurel: An odd bear animal that Pidge encounters when trying to learn altean. *'Core Reality': The main reality in which the Series takes place, as opposed to any of the infinite possible alternate realities. *'Cosmic Wolf': A blue canine alien that looks similar to an Earth wolf. It has the ability to teleport. The most notable cosmic wolf is Cosmo. D *'Dalterion Belt': A territory ruled by Trigel. It was destroyed by Zarkon. *'Deca-Phoeb': A time slice comparable to a "year"; how well they match up is unknown. *'Djalg': A name for one of the Galra Empire's fighter jet squadrons; "Fighter squadron Djalg 14", "Djalg 15", etc. *'Dobosh': A time slice comparable to a "minute"; it is approximately 60 ticks, or 1.4 minutes (84 seconds).VLD Space Time *'Drone': Small floating robots used for patrols, attacks, and repairs. The most notable Drone is Rover. *'Druid': A member of Haggar's mysterious covenant that appears to have magical abilities. *Duflax: A weird duck like alien with webbed feet and a bill. E *'Earth': A planet in the Milky Way galaxy. Home of the human race. *'Earthling': A native resident of Earth, most notably a human. *'Erto': A name for one of the Galra Empire's fighter jet squadrons; "Squadron Erto". *'Everall': A zone in the Galra Empire's map of the universe; "Zone Everall 71". F *'Faunatonium': A rare, indispensable fuel source utilized by Alteans as a supplement to Balmeran crystal energy. It has the power to expand and supercharge particle energy. As well as expand atomic distance, causing organic objects to enlarge in size & scale. *'Fighter Jet': A smaller spacecraft used by the Galra Empire for patrols and battle, usually piloted by Sentries. Also known as "fighters", "patrol(s)", "patrol jet". *'Flight Pod': A small spacecraft used mainly for quick transport. May also be called an "escape pod". *'Food Goo': The green goo consumed by Alteans as food in the Castle of Lions. *'Fripping Bulgogian': A restaurant favored as a hang-out for the original Paladins of Voltron, described as "the best nullvillary in the fourteen tangents". *'Frozen Planet': A planet covered by frozen oceans. Home to the Mer aliens. G *'GAC': "Galra Authorized Currency", established by the Galra Empire as the universe's official currency. *'Galaxy Garrison': An organization tasked with training Earthlings for exploring space. *'Galra Empire': The powerful Empire ruled by Zarkon over most of the known universe. *'Galra': The Galra Empire, or an individual or thing associated with the Empire. *'Galran': An alien of purple skin or fur with yellow eyes most often seen as a member of the Galra Empire. *'Gladiator': Usually spoken in reference to either: **The training robot used in the Training Deck of the Castle of Lions. On the Wiki described as the "Gladiator robot". **A fighter in the Galra Empire's Arena. *'Griezian Sur': A planet in the Karthulian System covered in gigantic rain forests and home to the Muldoks. Used for training by the Green Paladin. *'Groggeries': An obsolete currency of Altean crown bills used on planet Altea. *'Guardian of Krell': A monstrous creature protecting the inhabitants of Krell who is mistakenly killed by Voltron. *'Guns of Gamara': A rebel group in an Alternate Reality that fights against the Altean Empire. H *'Heximite': A chemical component which will explode when put under too much pressure; found on Naxzela. *'Hyper Drive': A method of travel that allows spacecraft to travel faster than light speed in bursts across vast distances, usually used by the Galra Empire. *'Hoktril': A device created by the Altean Empire that saps beings of their free will. I *'IGF-Atlas: '''A giant warship constructed to fight the galra that can transform into a bigger fighter like Voltron can. J *'Javeeno Star System': A star system where Arus and Balmera X-95-Vox are located, within the sector that Sendak oversees. K *'Karthulian System: The training grounds of the original Paladins of Voltron. *Krell: A planet visited by the Paladins as they searched for a Yalex to harvest a Yalexian Pearl. It is protected by the Guardian of Krell and home to the Krellians. *Krellian: A native or resident of planet Krell. L *'''Lion: One of the robotic Lions of Voltron. *'Luxite': A mineral from a planet destroyed "deca-phoebs" ago; it is used to craft the blades used by the Blade of Marmora. M *'Mer': A native resident of the Frozen Planet. *'Monsters & Mana': An Altean game in which the players each create a character, choosing from different "classes". A player chooses the action they want to do, before rolling the 20-sided die to see if they will have a big enough number to complete the task. *'Movement': A time slice comparable to a week. How well they match up is unknown. *'Muldok': A native species of Griezian Sur, a planet in the Karthulian System used for training by the Green Paladin. N *'Nah-Veer Five': An unstable star Lotor uses to escape pursuit from Zarkon. *'Nalquod': A planet ruled by Blaytz. It was destroyed by Zarkon. *'Naxzela': A planet terraformed by Altean technology and occupied by the Galra Empire. *'Niloofar': A planet in the Karthulian System covered in sandy wind storms. Used for training by the Yellow Paladin. *'Non-cog': A slave of the Altean Empire that has had their free will erased by a hoktril device. *'Nunvill': A drink enjoyed by Alteans, described as "the nectar of the gods" that tastes like "hot dog water and feet". It can be used as a hair tonic to make hair flourish. It can also be fermented into a flammable explosive comparable to a Molotov cocktail on Earth. O *'Olkarion': A planet occupied by the Galra Empire. Home of the Olkari. *'Olkari': A native resident of planet Olkarion. P *'Paladin': One who pilots a Lion of Voltron. *'Palan-bol': the enlightning pain, a phrase used by Dayak when she teaches Hunk about the Galra. *'Phoeb': A time slice comparable to a month. How well they match up is unknown. *'Planetoid': A small planet, not necessarily spherical in shape. "Another term for asteroids, which are also called minor planets". *'Pod': Usually spoken in reference to either: **'Flight Pod': A small spacecraft used mainly for quick transport. **'Sleep Pod': A small device used for stasis sleep and healing. *'Power Crystal': A Crystal produced by Balmera with enough energy to power spacecrafts. The largest and rarest are known as "Battleship-class" Crystals. *'Puig': A planet freed by Team Voltron and briefly overtaken by Lotor. *'Puigan': A native resident of Puig. Q *'Quadrant': A large area of the mapped known universe, presumably a fourth of the map each, consisting of smaller zones. *'Quantum Abyss ': A star system region that's part of a galaxy where time and space are severely warped due to a large number of neutron and dark stars. *'Quintant': A time slice comparable to a "day"; it is 20 vargas, or approximately 1.167 days (28 hours). *'Quintessence': A mysterious substance that appears to act as a "life force" for living things. *'Quiznak': An expletive used by Coran and adopted by the Paladins. According to Rhys Darby, it literally means "dang it".#AskRhys on Twitter If true, then Lance tells Keith to "Shut your dang it". Conversely in the episodes, it can be also used as an adjective, as in "quiznaking Galra", so Rhys' translation appears inaccurate. R *'Reality Rift': A hole created from a Trans-Reality Comet in space-time that connects two alternate realities. Also known as a trans-reality rift or rift. *'Rebulon': A zone in the Galra Empire's map of the universe; "Zone Rebulon 55", at least consisting of 69 zones total, and possibly an entire quadrant. *'Red Syntian Nitrate': A volatile gas that reacts to amplified emissions of light by combusting and causing a dangerous explosion; found on Thayserix. *'Robeast': A massive creature and/or robot created by Haggar to fight Voltron. *'Royal Warship': A large spacecraft used as a base of operations by Lotor and his generals. *'Rygnirath': A planet ruled by Gyrgan. It was destroyed by Zarkon. S *'Senfama': A planet where one of the Zaiforge Cannons is stationed. *'Sentry': A bi-pedal robot used by the Galra Empire. Sentries act as guards, army units, pilots, and general workers; they are capable of speech and communicating with each other. *'Scaultrite': A valuable material produced by a Weblum. It is used for various things, but most notably to convert Altean energy to power Teludav devices used to create wormholes. *'Sincline': A giant robot comprised of three ships made by Lotor from the second Trans-Reality Comet. *'Sleep Chamber': The chamber in the Castle of Lions containing sleep pods. Also known as the "Infirmary". *'Sleep Pod': A pod notably seen in the Castle of Lions for putting someone into a stasis sleep and healing their wounds. Also known as a "Cryo-Replenisher". *'Swap Moon': An underground black market location used by Unilu in the past. No weapons or communication devices were allowed. T *'Talwar Six': A planet in the Karthulian System filled with enormous, labyrinthine caves created by giant space wombeasts. Used for training by the Black Paladin. *'Team Voltron': The heroic force piloting Voltron and the Castle of Lions. *'Teludav': A device built with scaultrite disks and powered by Altean energy to create wormholes for traveling through space. *'Teludav lenses: '''The lenses required inside of the teludav to make it work. *'Teq': A planet where one of the Zaiforge Cannons orbits above. *'Thaldycon System': A solar system used to hide a communications base for the Blade of Marmora. *'Thayserix: A planet of dense, volatile gases and unusual magnetic poles. *'''Tick: A time slice approximately 1.399 seconds. Let's Voltron *'Training Deck': The area of the Castle of Lions where Paladins train. *'Trans-Reality Comet': A comet of unique ore that can create a rift to an Alternate Reality and allow passage between these rifts. U *'Unilu': An alien race once known for space piracy and dealing in black market goods on Swap Moons. V *'Vrepit sa': A galra term meaning onward or can be used as a salute. According to Lotor's nanny, it literally translates to "killing thrust." *'Varga': A time slice comparable to an "hour"; it is approximately 1.4 hours, or 60 doboshes (84 minutes).VLD Space Time *'Voltron': The most powerful robot in the universe comprised of five robotic Lions. *'Voltron Lions': The five Lions that form Voltron. *'Voltron Alliance': Planets that have formed an alliance of protection with Team Voltron. *'Voltron Coalition': A collective military consisting of Team Voltron, the Blade of Marmora, the Galaxy Garrison, and rebel fighters that seek to defeat the Galra Empire. W *'Warship': A large spacecraft used by the Galra Empire and owned by Galra Commanders. Also known as a "battleship" or "cruiser". * Weblum: An enormous worm that travels through space and consumes dead planets. It produces a valuable material called scaultrite. *'Wormhole': A hole in space-time used to instantaneously transport people and things from one area in the universe to another. *'Wozblay': A location mentioned by Coran; "could blow us straight to Wozblay." X *'Xanthorium': A highly explosive mineral high in nitrate salts. Y *'Yalmor': A creature described to travel as a pack by Coran, and that might feed each other of its kind. It is compared to the Paladins of 10,000 years ago to exemplify the strong bond they shared. *'Yalex': A species of gigantic creatures known for a rare item called a Yalexian Pearl. *'Yendailian': A planet in the Karthulian System constantly exploding with volcanic blasts. Used for training by the Red Paladin. Z * Zaiforge Cannons: Defensive weapon cannons used by the Galra Empire near Naxzela. * Zorlar Astroid Belt: An asteroid belt located near Arus and Balmera X-95-Vox, well known by Rolo. References Category:Lore